The Epic Tale of Super Smash Bros
by Fanred145
Summary: The collection of all the ultimate fighters under 1 roof... what schmes will be made? Will friends become enemies? Will enemies become allys? Please R&R My first story, rated T for language


**The Epic Tale of Super Smash Bros. Brawl**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Super Smash Bros., Nintendo, or any of the characters in this story. The ideas are mine however, and a few original characters may appear._

**Key: **

Main storyline

**My thoughts (to help readers understand)**

It was finally time, time to reunite some of the greatest fighters of all time. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He had sent invitations, he had prepared everything, and soon, they would be arriving. His plan was working out perfectly. Now he just had to follow through, and make sure everything went according to plan.

The fighters began to arrive, walking into the arena. Sometimes one-by-one or in groups. These were the most elite fighters from the galaxy, he had outdone himself. "_These _are the ultimate fighters of the galaxy?" he thought to himself, "This cannot be! Plumbers, puffballs HEDGEHOGS?!" They clearly looked nothing like fighters, but he must wait.

More people began to arrive. "Ahh, now these look like fighters! Swordsmen, fire breathers (**couldn't think of a better way to describe Bowser)**, archers. Who is that!? Armed with weapons, who does he think he is?" The fighters only got more bizarre from there. Then came Pokémon, mountain climbers, a dinosaur, a very fat man who smelled terrible, CHILDREN, a princess, a racer, and a space traveler… these were a very weird bunch of fighters.

They began in a quiet chatter, each talking to their own group of people, keeping to themselves. He thought now would be a good time to start. "Attention!" Said the mysterious being. He did not show himself. "Fighters of the galaxy. Thank you for coming to start off the Super Smash Bros. Brawl competition. I will now do roll call based on my invitations to see who is here."

He began reading names off the list.

"Bowser." The leader of the Koopa Kingdom raised his claw. Some groans were heard from the crowd.

"Captain Falcon" Said the voice. The racer announced himself.

(**I will skip to the important names now.)**

"Dr. Mario?" No one answered… "Dr. Mario are you among us?" Again, no answer, there was some shock in the crowd.

"Ganondorf," said the being. The evil king grinned to himself. There were snickers and boos to be heard from the crowd.

"Ike?" The new swordsman approached the front of the room to introduce him self to the crowd of fighters.

Then came King Dedede, and Meta Knight to also introduce them selves. They noticed that Pichu, Roy, and Mewtwo were also not in the group. Next came Lucas, accompanied by Ness, Ganondorf snickered at the thought of kids fighting. Before roll call was finished Fox McCloud and his wingman Falco were fighting a new figure. Link and Mario ran in to break them up. "No fighting now," said the voice once again, "save for the competition. Now you, introduce yourself."

The animal walked to the center. "The names Wolf, Star Wolf; I wish to work alone, none of you are good enough." He then backed up with a 'Humph!'

Then the blue hedgehog spoke up. "Sonic's the name…"

".. AND SPEED'S YOUR GAME!" shouted Wario, also a newcomer. The room shook with laughter at the drug reference. Sonic did not take this too kindly.

"Hah, I'd like to see any one of you try to lay a hit on me, nonetheless SEE me!" He retorted.

The voice boomed, "ENOUGH! I believe there is still one more person to introduce himself. You, show yourself!"

The man in black camouflage did not move from his corner of the room, however, but he explained himself. "The name's Solid Snake. I do not wish to associate with any of you, I just come to fight and win the prize.

The invisible figure spoke out to the crowd one last time. "I have prepared a dorm room for each of you. You all must find a roommate, weather you like it or not. There will be a schedule of your first two days here, after that you will have a new schedule.

"Every day there will be matches and new challenges for each contestant to compete in. After each day, each fighter receives Smash Points. These Smash Points will help you in this new world, you will find out later. But in the end, the fighter with the most Smash Points will win a grand prize of 10 billion coins." The crowd oohed and ahhed at the thought of that.

"Now everyone adjourn to your dorm rooms with your roommate, you will then find a notice, you must read it. Farewell fighters."

Just as everyone was leaving two mysterious figures entered the room, one in blue, the other in black. The figure in blue looked up, "Are we late for the fight?" He asked in a deep voice…

**(Well that's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed.)**

**Who is the mysterious man behind this?**

**Who is the mystery fighter?**

**What will happen in the world of Super Smash Bros. Brawl?**

**All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of the Epic Tale of Super Smash Bros. Brawl!**


End file.
